Lycan
Werewolves were once normal humans who were infected with the "Corvinus Strain" by Willian Corvinus or his descendents. Early Werewolves were monsters incapable of thought or reason and could never take human form again, however later Werewolves, called lycans, were capable of both thought while transformed and capable of taking human form. In this article "Werewolf" will be used to refer to both Werewolves and Lycans collectively (except where otherwise noted) for when both generations need mentioning at the same time. Powers and Abilities Werewolves display a number of greatly enhanced physical attributes. As with their rivals, the Vampires, Werewolves are immortal, able to live for hundreds of years. For example, William Corvinus survived over 800 years of captivity with no food or water in hibernation. They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves, not just humans. Werewolves are also able to sense Vampires in close proximity to themselves and possess physical strength, durability, reflexes, and speed superior to those of Vampires, and can break through solid concrete walls. It should be noted that Werewolves seem to be far stronger than the Vampires, as every hand-to-hand confrontation between the two races under normal circumstances has ended with a Werewolf victory with the exception of elder vampires such as Viktor. The Vampires controlled the Werewolf race for centuries, making them slaves. A first-generation Werewolf was able to send a fully armoured Vampire flying at least ten feet through the wall of a villager's hut. These traits seem to apply to Lycans, even when in human form, as Lucian was seen to be able to catch up to a moving car, and subsequently survive being hit by it at point blank range with no injuries Lycans can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. Werewolves also possess superb physical resilience and remarkable regenerative abilities: both Lucian and Raze are wounded by silver bullets and Selene's throwing stars respectively, yet they bear no marks or scars when they reappear later. Their recovery abilities are hampered by the presence of silver in their bodies. However, to older Lycans, the silver is rarely fatal. Lucian displayed the ability to force Selene's silver bullets out of his body through muscle strength, although it is mentioned in the first film that the silver is fatal if it penetrates the internal organs. They possess heightened senses and the ability to land on their feet when falling from above, as evidenced by both Lucian and Michael Corvin. Silver is the Werewolves' only weakness, as they seem to be violently allergic to it. A new variation on this is the use of Silver nitrate bullets to inject the silver directly into a Werewolf's bloodstream. Although originally Lycans could only transform at the full moon, it is also explained that the older a lycan becomes in age, the more control he can exert over his transformation, to the point that he can change at will, possessing full mental control of his wolf form. In their wolf form, Lycans also have access to powerful jaws and razor-sharp fangs and claws, making them deadly close-quarters combatants. A special note should be made of William, the original Werewolf. William possessed the same physical traits as his offspring, but to a far greater degree. His strength was such that he was able to engage his Hybrid relative Michael Corvin in combat, winning at first and only being forced back due to the constant fire of a machine gun from a nearby helicopter - especially impressive as Michael had just killed several first-generation Werewolves with ease. He was also resilient to the UV gunfire of Selene.(It should be noted, however, that the UV rounds were designed primarily for use against Vampires.) Although the rounds penetrated, they barely seemed to slow him down, and only the previously mentioned minigun seemed to have any kind of lasting effect. His muscle power was such that he was able to leap dozens of feet when escaping Selene's explosive shuriken. Generations William, The First Werewolf William Corvinus' form of lycanthropy is the most primitive, and also the most powerful. He has the most lupine features, with a long muzzle and pointed ears giving him a marked resemblance to a real wolf. He is also far larger than his offspring. William is the most savage Werewolf seen, with an insatiable appetite for rampage, according to Andreas Tanis. He is unable to revert to his human form, something Alexander Corvinus attributed to his uncontrollable rage, and remained in werewolf form for centuries. Unlike later Werewolves, he has a full pelt of fur all over his body. It should also be noted that while every other Werewolf seen in the films has black or gray fur, William's is mostly white with a blue tint to it. He also has solid white eyes. William doesn't fit into the first generation of Werewolves, Being white, larger, and much more powerful, seperates him from his offspring. but as a unique specimen, he does not qualify for his own Generation and should be viewed as a special case. 1st generation: Original Werewolves These werewolves were created after being infected by William. Similar to William, they are complete savages and thought to have no control over themselves and the inability to revert to a human form until after death. Physically, they are more humanized facially, with a shorter snout (although still longer than the second-generation Lycans) and a lack of pointed ears. They have less fur than William, but more than their second-generation Lycan descendants, with more fur around the neck and arms. These lycans are often referred to as Werewolves by the Vampires as they are little more than feral animals. It was not until Lucian was born that the 2nd generation was able to transform at will. In the era of Lucian's early adulthood they seemed to gain a lot more of their original rational/human way of thinking. After several attacks by the Death Dealers, they began to create traps to better help them defeat the vampires and strategize. When he outright confronted them during a Vampire attack, roaring loudly, they retreated. Later when Lucian came into their main den in human form, the older Werewolves inspected him and understood that he was a Lycan. They even accepted him into their pack and aided him when needed against the Vampires. During this aid, they came into contact with even more second generation Lycans in human form and seemed to understand that they were their brethren. It seems by the 21st century only a few were left, most were likely wiped out by Death Dealers. Lucian, First of a New Breed Lucian was born a slave to an unknown captive Werewolf. Born in human form, Lucian's Vampire owner Viktor initially intended to slay the infant, but decided against it when he saw in Lucian the possibility of creating a new race of slaves - a new breed of Werewolf, (Lycans) - and raised him as his own personal "pet". First generation Werewolves did not change back into human form until death and were little more than rampaging monsters. Viktor slew Lucian's mother and had him branded with Viktor's mark. He rose to become the Lycan ruler (Under Viktor's command). Though weaker than earlier Werewolves, Lucian possesses abilities superior to any descended from himself and can transform at will (unlike william and his First Generation of Werewolves). Although he used his Lycan form to great extent in Rise of the Lycans, unlike the other Lycans seen in Underworld, Lucian never transforms while engaged in combat, instead using such technology as wrist-mounted blades to engage his enemies. Despite this, by the time of Underworld he is shown to possess an ability never seen in other Lycans: when he is shot with silver bullets, he is able to expel them from his body by forcing the change. He first expelled silver from his body after Viktor killed Sonja; in a rage, Lucian expelled silver arrows that were meant to prevent his transformation to lupine form. Also, although other Lycans died immediately after being shot with the silver nitrate rounds, which released fatal amounts of silver directly into a Lycan's blood stream, Lucian survived for several minutes, long enough to convince Selene to infect Michael. Theoretically Lucian had developed a resistance to silver over the centuries due to living through greater exposure than his compatriots. Lucian, like William, fits into neither first nor second generation of Werewolves. But given that he is a unique specimen, he doesn't warrent his own Generation. 1 ge.JPG 1ger.JPG 1gera.JPG 2nd Generation: Lycans These are modern Werewolves descended from Lucian. Being born human and less animalistic than the first generation, Viktor forced Lucian to propagate more of this type. The form of virus carried by Lucian was spread to humans, creating a large group of Lycans capable of taking both human and wolfen form. Due to their scent, first generation Lycans seem to recognize them as their brethren rather than human beings, even when in Human form They are able to transform back to their human forms, and change into Lycan form when the moon is full. Those who have been Lycans for longer have learned to transform at will regardless of the moon as they have learned to channel their rage. They resemble 1st generation Werewolves, but their faces are shorter, and the least wolf-like in appearance. They also have far less fur than the earlier Werewolves - they are mostly hairless, aside from a thin mane of fur running down the center of their backs, with the exception of Lucian who had the same amount of fur that 1st gen Werewolves had. Notable Werewolves *William Corvinus - Progentior of the Lycan line and the only Werewolf Elder. *Lucian - Alpha Lycan and enemy of the Vampires. *Raze - Beta Lycan and Lucian's right hand man. *Singe - Lycan scientist. *Michael Corvin - Bitten by Lucian then became a Lycan-Vampire hybrid after being bitten by Selene. *Trix - One of Lucian's Lieutenants. *Pierce - One of Lucian's Lieutenants. *Taylor - One of Lucian's Lieutenants. *Xristo - A former Lycan slave who fought with Lucian. *Sabas - A former Lycan slave who fought with Lucian. *György - A Lycan slave at the time of Lucian's escape. *Thracius - A Lycan slave at the time of Lucian's escape. See Also Category:Species